LUNA ROJA
by Kurayami1sama
Summary: Cap 2 subido...Ella lo sabe, el lo sabe la luna esta roja, senal del fin, hoy podria ser el ultimo dia. Pero aquien le importa. Se encontraron en un bar en suna... GAARAxOC advertencia:proximo lime
1. Chapter 1

**Konbawa!!!! **

**Antes que nada: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera lo contrario) son de Kishimoto Masashi .**

**Este es una pequena parte de un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente pero no se aun si es suficientemente bueno o no poreso aqui esta la prurba si recivo rws continuare las partes que faltan para que este completo el resto de las historias en konoha (el resto de los personajes).**

esta historia era una delas ultimas GaaraxOc la verdad odio poner personajes que no son de la serie original pero lara este mini era necesario :p.

Advertencia esta historia tendra un poco de lime o lemon, pero hasta el segundo cap creo...

Espero que les agrade!!!

**

* * *

**

**Luna roja**

En el desierto soplaba el viento, era hora de que comenzara a amanecer pero la luna roja aun estaba brillando en el cielo.

"La luna llena es tan bella, aunque este teñida de sangre, ella me hace recordarlo a el.

El fin se acerca a quien le importa??!! A mis 22 años he vivido lo suficiente no me importaría morir aquí y ahora , tengo que admitir que no quiero, pero ya no tengo miedo, no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta por que lo conocí a el; lo recuerdo todo, en especial su cabello rojo y ese semblante triste...

Soy una profeta una adivina viajera, tal vez mejor conocida en algunas partes como gitana, suelo viajar mucho, la verdad es que no se nada ahora de mis padres o familia, no me importa.

Ahora recuerdo que llegue allí con una caravana de gitanos, pero solo me llevaban, incluso para ellos soy una extraña, alguien con quien no es bueno relacionarse, me dejaron en esa aldea en medio del desierto, no tenia a donde ir y aunque era temprano el cielo se oscureció, sabia que habría una gran tormenta de arena, no se mucho sobre eso pero ya se los dije hay cosas que puedo ver y no puedo explicar; me refugie en el primer lugar que vi: una cantina.

Parecía un lugar donde a nadie le importaba lo que hacían los demás, ni su pasado ni su futuro, solo iban allí a beber.

Voltee a verlos a todos y de algunos vi muerte, miserable muerte, igual que su vidas lo se, puedo verlo; un buen lugar para mi, la misma miseria; me acerque a la barra y quise pedir algo...

- Tienes dinero niña??- solo lo mire -Este no es un lugar para alguien como tu-

-Ya no soy una niña señor, solo podría servirme algo por favor-

-Con que me piensas pagar?- su actitud no me gustaba.

-Tal vez pueda decirle como va a morir- Le dije de la forma mas natural que podía, aunque fuera verdad. Me daba risa.

-ja ja ja es lo mas descabellado que me han dicho ja ja ja - rió -Tal vez puedas pagar tus tragos de otra forma- insinuó

-No- Dije firme - Y sabe, de cualquier forma todos van a morir, el fin se acerca, la luna esta roja, señal del Apocalipsis, los puedo ver a todos muertos- No pude evitar sonreír de forma burlona, ese era el dialogo que siempre me causaba mas problemas, pero era cierto.

-Esta loca, completamente loca-

Otro sujeto borracho se acerco a mí.

-No eres de por aquí verdad niña??- me pregunto, su mirada no me gustaba

-Aléjese de mí-

-Loca, loca como una cabra!!- dijo y rió

-Dime, viajas sola???-

-Sinceramente no es algo que le incumba-

-Ten mas respeto!! Tonta!!, el fue un gran shinobi en sus tiempos- dijo el cantinero.

Sabia que era el momento de salir de allí pero la tormenta afuera ahora era muy fuerte, ya era muy tarde.

-Déja la yo le enseñaré a respetar!!-

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Entre en aquella cantina, nunca antes lo había echo pero estaba cansado y no podía hacer mas con la tormenta, había echo todo lo posible y ahora solo quería resguardo y un poco de agua, cosa que no creía que me dieran de muy buen modo en aquel lugar, había matado a muchos de sus clientes al salir borrachos durante la noche cuando era niño, pero en fin, era el lugar mas cercano.

Cuando entre fue justo cuando la vi, ella estaba allí, aparentaba ser menor que yo pero no lo era, cabello castaño largo, en el llevaba una pañoleta, ojos negros, tez blanca, vestía de negro, una blusa apretada y un pantalón holgado, llevaba también una capucha del mismo color de la arena y bordado en color verde decía: _**"Just Smile"**_.

Alguien la tenia sujeta de la capucha justo cuando entre, todos se volvieron hacia mi y guardaron silencio, callo incluso la música, siempre he tenido ese efecto.

Ella empujó al sujeto y volteo a la barra, en las mesas comenzaron a susurrar a mis espaldas, no me importo, estoy acostumbrado a eso, algunos se levantaron he intentaron salir de la cantina.

-No deberían salir- dije -la tormenta es demasiado fuerte-

Me acerque a la barra todos se alejaron de inmediato, el cantinero parecía nervioso, era bastante mayor como para recordarme.

-Ka..Kazekage-sama, quiere que le sirva algo?-

-Solo agua- el se alejo y yo me senté, ella estaba sentada a mi lado derecho. Me miro.

_"Curioso, no ha huido, debe ser extranjera". _pense

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Kazekage?"Pensé "es muy joven para tal puesto, tal vez mas que yo y también es apuesto".

De pronto sentí su mirada sobre mi y me puse roja, no sabia porque, nunca había sentido algo así, nunca me había importado que un chico me mirara, pero no se, sus ojos verde-aqua eran tan...no se...allí fue cuando note sus pronunciadas ojeras al rededor de sus ojos.

-Aquí esta Kazekage-sama- el cantinero dejo el vaso un poco lejos pero lo suficiente para que Gaara lo alcanzara, hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada y se alejo al otro lado de la barra.

El tomo el vaso de agua y lo bebió, me enfermaba "_tan mamon_" pensé "_No puedo ver nada sobre el aun pero es el peor de todos, esta aldea es un asco, todos lo tratan como un ser supremo solo por ser el Kazekage_"

Se escucho un sonido de cristal quebrándose que me saco de mi cavilación, había sido el cantinero, se le había resbalado una botella, estaba temblando...

De pronto lo comprendi todo "_No le tienen respeto_". "_Le temen_" no pude evitar estar sorprendida y voltear haberlo, quería saber por que?? Así que hice lo que siempre ago cuando tengo una duda: Preguntar.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Mi arena no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco cuando escucho el sonido de la botella al quebrarse, no había sido nada solo una botella. Cuando oí su voz

-Eres el Kazekage verdad??- me pregunto

-Si-

-Por que todos se ponen nerviosos al verte?, te temen??-

Nunca nadie me había preguntado eso, había sido demasiado directo. Claro que me temían soy el monstruo que solía asechar en las noches matando a quien se atreviera a estar en mi camino, pero no respondí, había terminado mi vaso de agua y era obvio que no me querían allí así que me pare.

-Oye te estoy hablando!!- Todos voltearon a vernos, creo que creían que habría sangre, pero no.

-Si, y también me odian-Todo callo, era claro que era extranjera no sabia nada acerca de mi, aunque me agrado que alguien me cuestionara, me hizo sentir que en realidad yo estaba allí.

-¿Por que??- ella también se había parado.

Era el momento de salir, me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Vas a ir a fuera la tormenta es muy fuerte, no deberías….!!- Cuando iba saliendo solo escuche que ella gritaba -¡hey contéstame!!!-

Salí a la tormenta nuevamente ya había puesto una barrera de arena para proteger la aldea, mi trabajo estaba echo ya, no tenia nada mas que hacer, cada casa y cada establecimiento estaba protegido y no había nadie en las calles así que me dirigí al desierto.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, aunque la tormenta no dejara ver si era de día o de noche yo lo sabia, en especial por que ese día habría luna llena y Shukaku estaba ansioso; esa era mi señal para alejarme de la aldea al menos por esa noche, solo por si acaso...

Sentí una presencia detrás de mi, alguien me seguía me gire y la vi, era ella.

-Que quieres??-pregunte -No deberías seguirme-

-No contestaste a mi pregunta-

-¿No es algo que te incumba; de todos modos por que quieres saber??-

-Curiosidad-

-Soy lo que soy, soy un monstruo, he matado a muchos sin piedad ni remordimiento-.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Ja, un monstruo" pensé "el que sabe de monstruos, si el es un monstruo que soy yo entonces".

Aun así quería saber, tenia curiosidad, ahora sabia por que cada vez que trataba de ver en el solo veía rojo, no habia futuro ni muerte solo, rojo.

La tormenta era fuerte, demasiado, pero yo soy bastante terca y quería respuestas.

La verdad es que nunca supe el porque de mi existir, solo vivía por curiosidad como esperando algo, tal vez el que mi profecía se volviera realidad.

Odiaba a todos tanto que quería verlos como en mis visiones; muertos, miserables en ese momento.

Una bocanada de viento me derribo y antes de caer la mismísima arena me sostuvo mientras un tanto mas me cubría el viento, había sido el, el la había manipulado, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

* * *

Espero que la intro les alla gustado, pronto tal vez pasdo manana subire el proximo cap.

**Si les a gustado dejen rws si no pues tambien para saber que soy un fracaso y retirarme nnU.**

Dedicado a Gaarita-chan que le quiero mucho!!

see yaaa!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno primero lo primero ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera lo contrario) son de Kishimoto Masashi.

La parecer no gusto mi fic T-T waaaaaa solo rcibi 2 rw y uno era de una amiga (valla que soy patetica) (_igual mi bishito me quiere_)

olvide decir que esta dividido en dos pensamiento y dos narraciones una de el y una de ella las WWWWWWWW indican el cambio de una a otra narracion.

aqui dejo la segunda parte

* * *

**LUNA ROJA**

Segunda parte

La tormenta era fuerte, demasiado, pero yo soy bastante terca y quería respuestas.

La verdad es que nunca supe el porque de mi existir, solo vivía por curiosidad como esperando algo, tal vez el que mi profecía se volviera realidad.

Odiaba a todos tanto que quería verlos como en mis visiones; muertos, miserables en ese momento.

Una bocanada de viento me derribo y antes de caer la mismísima arena me sostuvo mientras un tanto mas me cubría el viento, había sido el, el la había manipulado, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

La tormenta no disminuya su intensidad y esa chica me seguía , se había arriesgado a la tormenta para habar conmigo, ahora el que tenia curiosidad era yo.

Por saber quien era ella, pero el viento cargado de arena la derribo y yo la sostuve por un acto reflejo.

Vi como al reaccionar sus ojos y boca marcaban sorpresa de su parte, no debí de hacerlo, no debí de usar la arena ; ahora esperaba la tan temida reacción de ella.

-Gracias- dijo al fin -has sido tu, verdad?- yo no esperaba esa reacción, ahora si estaba confundido.

-Debes volver- le dije

-No tengo a donde ir- rió

Dio unos pasos hacia mí y me dijo:

-¿Me puedo quedar a tu lado?-

Sus palabras sonaron con eco en mi cabeza y no fui capaz de articular palabra, "que fue eso" me pregunte nunca había escuchado esas palabras dirigirse a mi.

-La aldea ya queda lejos, no puedo regresar, además no tengo a donde ir-

-Cerca de aquí hay una formación de rocas, ellas te servirán de refugio por ahora-

Las rocas estaban a pocos metros, allí pensaba yo pasar la noche. Ella se acerco a mí y yo nos protegía del viento con una barrera de arena.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pronto llegamos a un lugar donde unas rocas gigantescas rodeaban un claro, definitivamente allí, aunque no lo pareciera si era un resguardo de la tormenta, me senté pero el se dio la vuelta.

-¿A donde vas??- le pregunte

- A buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche-

-¿Por que no te quedas aquí?-

-No puedo-

-Por favor-

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

-Por favor- me dijo, de pronto lo comprendí ella también estaba sola.

Me senté a su lado

Pasaron los minutos y alli estaba ella a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto

-Gaara….-

La tormenta continuaba pero ella no dejaba de ver hacia el cielo.

-La luna se esta volviendo roja- me dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo -"tengo miedo"- susurro ella para si, por su mejilla callo una lagrima.

No sabía que hacer, pero mi instinto me hizo tomarla de los hombros y acercarla mí.

Me abrazo, mi defensa de arena intento activarse pero no se lo permití, ahora podía controlarla mejor, me gustaba esa sensación de tenerla cerca.

Ella comenzó a llorar, le correspondí rodeándola con mis brazos, mientras ella lloraba en mi pecho.

-¿Por que lloras?- le pregunte

-Ya no quiero pensar, no quiero saber, no más. Por que la luna esta roja- contesto.

-Es verdad la luna esta roja- le dije

Por alguna razón sabia a que se refería.

Levanto la cara y me miro, sus ojos no solo eran negros aunque estaban húmedos por las lagrimas, reflejaban las estrellas, no lo había notado eran hermosos.

Ella acerco su cara a mí y me beso.

Sentí sus labios húmedos, un contacto que me paralizo, una chispa me recorrió todo el cuerpo, queria sentir mas, le Correspondí como pude.

Ella se separo de mí.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lo mire, su cabello se mecía con el viento de lo que quedaba de la tormenta que a cada momento iba desapareciendo, sus ojos eran profundos y en ellos había una infinita tristeza, me asome dentro de el y vi algo que nunca había visto, me sentí viva de nuevo en muchos años,"_gracias_" susurre y lo bese.

Mi mente reacciono y me separe de sus labios, no debí hacerlo pensé, me había dejado llevar por un sentimiento que el no comprendía ¿o si?.

Estaba apunto devolver a llorar cuando lo sentí, sus labios se unían de nuevo con los míos, mi corazón dio un vuelco; era él, el que me besaba esta vez.

Lo abrasé mas fuerte y mi boca se entreabrió y la suya también, me abrazo más fuerte y mi lengua rozo la suya.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

No podía respirar, no me importo, lo único que podía sentir era mi corazón latir ansioso de una forma que nunca lo había echo, me dolía pero no de la manera como cuando la sangre de Shukaku ardía bajó las noches como esta, sino de una forma dulce y agradable, nuestras lenguas se batían y danzaban, de pronto comencé a sentirlo, algo dentro de mi se había encendido y no podía controlarlo tenia mucho calor, un calor no comparable con el calor del sol en el desierto; no, un calor mucho mayor, y provenía de mi.

Me separe de ella, no sabia que estaba pasándome, tuve miedo.

Me miro nuevamente con esos ojos que parecían ver dentro de mi alma.

-Hazme el amor –me dijo -Por favor...- escuche en susurro.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: IMPORTANTE

Bueno ya llega la mejor parte lasubire lo mas pronto posible pero no podre continuarla aqui porque creo que no es apta para todo publico por ese motivo la tercera parte de este fic estara bajo el mismo titulo LUNA ROJA completo pero creo que lo subire en clasificacion M

se preguntaran entoncespor que la subi aqui desde un principio y no alla?

pues porque este mini fic es parte de otro que incluye a varios personajes de Naruto y deseaba continualo bajo esta clasificacion, pero debido a la falta de exito de este, pues me lo pensare mas si subir el resto. T-T

GRACIAS A;

Senfhi Y a Kaminari-dono por su apoyo.


End file.
